


The Ties That Bind

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, NSFW Art, Ties & Cravats, being worn as a necktie, i mean very very very light, it's a necktie, neckties, very very light bondage, which also functions as a hand-hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Triangle art of Steve, Bucky, and a necktie.





	The Ties That Bind




End file.
